Gravity Of Hearts
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: *Début assez osé* L'amour donne la vie, mais quelque fois... C'est le début d'une longue chute dont ils ne sont pas certains d'en sortir indemnes...
1. Rage

**Coucou le peuple^^**

**Alors je préviens tout de suite, la fic commence assez brusquement pour mieux representer le trouble et la passin qui animent les deux personnages^^**

**Ce n'est en aucun cas un PWP. **

Crédit : Les personnes ne sont pas a moi ^^

**Nema.**

* * *

**Gravity Of Hearts**

Cela avait toujours était ainsi. Une réplique cinglante, un sourire glacial puis un contact dur voir même violent. Juste lorsque l'envi les prenaient, peut importe l'endroit ,ou le moment. Juste un contact humain, un échange de plaisir, juste pour apaiser un besoin. Rien de plus. Lorsqu'il lui lança une remarque bien blessante, il vit dans son regard ambre un éclair de désir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils allèrent tous déjeuner, lui mine de rien, il alla suivre ces hommes lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre le mur, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle l'embrassait déjà avec hargne. Il ferma tout de même la porte pour ne pas être dérangé, avant de lui répondre avec le même désir voilé. Elle lui avait déjà enlevé sa veste, elle s'attaquait maintenant a sa chemise. Alors qu'elle commençait a mordre la peau de son cou, il l'attrapa par les poignet l'obligeant a s'arrêter. Il eut son petit rire provocateur lorsqu'il vit son regard frustré. Il lui enleva sa veste alors qu'elle ne se décessait de son étreinte pour faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Elle se colla totalement a lui, griffa hargneusement son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent avec la fougue de deux amants trop longtemps séparés. Il lui enleva son T-shirt. Le beau brun était souvent plus doux que sa belle partenaire, ses caresses restaient toujours relativement tendres alors qu'elle le griffait, le mordait a sang. Pourtant, cette fois ci, il refréna sa douceur au profil de plus de dureté. Lorsqu'il la plaqua brusquement contre son bureau, il lu la surprise dans son regard, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle l'attirai sur elle, griffant ses épaules. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit le long de sa colonne vertébral une longue griffure assez profonde qu'elle lui avait fait trois jours plus tôt. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il mordit la base de son cou. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il s'enfonça en elle avec brusquerie, elle rentra littéralement ses ongles dans ces épaules, il gémit de douleur en sentant son sang perler. Au fils de ces vas et vient, elle avait de plus en plus de mal a retenir ses gémissements. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer l'ampleur se sa félicité lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble tout comme lui qui gardait tant ben que mal son air soit impassible soit arrogant. _Juste lorsque l'envi les prenaient, peut importe l'endroit ou le moment. Juste un contact humain, un échange de plaisir, juste pour apaiser un besoin. Rien de plus._ Lorsqu'il se libéra en elle, elle le mordit violemment dans le cou pour ne pas crier. Il finit par s'éloigner légèrement, passant sa main la ou elle l'avait mordu. Elle était pleine de sang. Il haussa les sourcils et murmura:

-Pourquoi tant de violence?

Elle le fixa immuablement avec impassibilité avant de brusquement l'attirer a elle pour poser ses lèvres sur la blessure. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle l'entendit soupirer doucement. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, elle lu le trouble dans ces yeux beaux noirs.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends?

Elle voulu détourner la tête, mais il s'empara subitement de ses lèvres. Une fois finit, ils n'avaient jamais de contact. Pourtant cette fois si, il l'embrassa profondément avec une douceur qui l'a fit se raidir. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il ne l'a laissa pas faire, l'embrassant pendant un long moment avec un douloureuse tendresse. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, elle voulu le gifler, mais il retint son bras.

-Chacun son tours.

Il pose deux doigts sur sa morsure avant de les poser sur ses lèvres pour finir par lui envoyer un baiser. Elle le dévisagea avec froideur, masquant son trouble intérieurement. lorsqu'il se retourna pour se rhabiller, elle étouffa une exclamation en voyant les longues traces qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle détourna la tête en se mordant, avant d'elle aussi se rhabiller. Comme toujours, elle quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Lui resta un long moment seul, attendant les autres en pensant a tous sauf a se qui venait de se passer, même si cela n'était pas des plus évident puisque son corps en subissait les effets.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme toutes les autres. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes a l'horizon, un QG calme, quelques dossiers qui trainaient, la routine. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas une seule fois, ils vaquaient tous a divers occupations, que se soit dormir, lire ou jouer aux échecs. Le lendemain se fut le même tableau. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de se provoquer. En fin de journée pourtant, le regard du beau militaire fut attiré par elle lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour ramasser quelques choses. Il suivit le doux renflement de ses hanches jusqu'à la délicieuse courbe de ses fesses. Il soupira, dommage que l'uniforme cachait quelque peu la douceur de ces formes. Il se reprit aussitôt lorsqu'il s'entendit penser cela. Heureusement l'heure pour eux de partir arriva et il put enfin la quitter des yeux. Elle avait sentit son regard sur elle, la chaleur lui était montée aux joues alors que les souvenirs de son corps sur le sien remontaient. Les deux jours qui suivirent eurent le même rythme. Ils ne s'étaient même pas effleurés depuis la dernière fois. _Juste lorsque l'envi les prenaient, peut importe l'endroit ou le moment. Juste un contact humain, un échange de plaisir, juste pour apaiser un besoin. Rien de plus._ Oui, juste une envie, il voulait la prendre, ici et maintenant. Pourtant a l'instant même ou il ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer les autres ailleurs, elle se leva et déclara qu'elle allait au stand de tir. Il se mordit de frustration lorsque son regard accrocha le balancement de ses fesses alors qu'elle se détournait.

De son cote, elle n'était pas en reste, tout son corps réclamait une caresse, un contact, elle avait tellement envie de lui que s'en était douloureux. Elle avait donc préférée s'en éloigner de peur de craquer. Elle passa donc toute sa frustration sur les cibles qui partirent littéralement en lambeaux. Il y avait autour d'elle comme une aura de colère qui éloignait les autres militaires, même si sa grâce naturelle n'en était que renforcée. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle commune, elle les vit tous autour d'une table avec des cartes, elle soupira avant de prendre un livre pour se détendre, mais son regard revenait toujours vers lui. Lorsque Black Hayate vint se lover contre elle, il eut droit a de douces caresses de plus en plus prononcées qui le ravir. Elle se remémora la première fois que ce la était arrivé... Havoc venait de se faire larguer par sa nouvelle petite ami, le beau Colonel avait comme toujours lancé des remarques bien cinglantes au fumeur qui avait le moral a zéro. Peu a peu leur conversation avait évolué vers l'importance des relations autres que le lien affectif puis plus loin encore, dans le sens du « besoin humain des hommes ». Étant la seule femme, Riza avait protester sur le fait que les femmes en avait tout autant besoin mais savaient beaucoup mieux se contenir, ne sautant pas sur tout se qui bouge. Le remarque lancée sur un ton bien acide avait a peine sonnée comme une réplique pour le beau brun. Se dernière l'avait dévisageait avec son air narquois. Une fois seul a seul, il avait relancé le sujet, la provocant un peu plus. Elle le surprit au plus haut point en dévoilant son cote joueur. Finalement, il lui donna raison, les hommes avaient plus de mal a se contrôler. Il ne put dire le contraire lorsqu'il l'avait violemment attiré a lui pour l'embrasser avec passion alors qu'elle cherchait le contact de sa peau. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés la, ils avaient continués jusque ne faire plus qu'un. Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient recommencés. Puis encore une fois, deux fois... jusqu'à devenir une part de leur routine. Elle soupira lourdement en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise ce jour la. Ce soupir ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles du beau brun qui se tourna vers elle, manquant de lâcher ses cartes devant l'intensité de son regard.

-Un problème Lieutenant?

Elle ferma les yeux, refoulant comme elle pouvait cette envie dévorante qu'elle avait pour lui lancer ce regard serein dont elle avait le secret.

-Aucun Colonel.

Cette nuit la, leurs rêves furent agités, peuplés de murmures, d'ébauches de caresses. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent avec une envie difficilement atténuable, leur seul recours fut la douche froide. Sur le chemin du QG, plusieurs belles jeunes femmes l'aguichèrent avec provocation. Il aurait pu se laisser tenter vu son besoin, s'il n'avait pas en tête le sensuel balancement de hanches de son si jolie Lieutenant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les couloirs, il l'a vit parlant avec un soldat qui la mangeait des yeux. Il envoyant froidement balader le militaire avant de la prendre par la main pour l'amener dans la réserve des affaires classées. Il l'a plaqua contre le mur, levant leur main liées au dessus de leur tête alors qu'il l'embrassait avec une passion non contenue. Elle songea quelques secondes a le repousser avant de lui répondre avec le même empressement. Il relâcha doucement sa main pour pouvoir venir l'enlacer, posant ses mains au creux de ces reins. Elle arqua son corps contre le sien en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le poussa contre une étagère qui tomba a la renverse mais ils ne l'avaient même pas vu, perdu dans leur étreinte. Lorsque leurs mains trouvèrent la peau de l'autre, ils ne purent retenir soupirs et gémissements. Alors qu'ils étaient a demi nu l'un contre l'autre, elle eut un murmure indistinct. Il s'abaissa devant elle avec un regard brulant, il l'a souleva en la collant contre lui. Contrairement a l'ordinaire, ne le mordit pas et lorsqu'elle enfonça ses doigts dans son dos lorsqu'il l'a prit, il ne sentit pas ses ongles, comme si elle les avaient coupés. Ils avaient tellement plus de mal a retenir leurs gémissements qu'a l'ordinaire. Inconsciemment, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se libérait. Ils restèrent un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle et essayant de comprendre d'où venait cette étrange douceur avec laquelle ils s'étaient unis. Lorsque du bruit se fit entendre, ils se rendirent compte de l'endroit ou ils étaient. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se rhabiller pour prendre, enfin, leur poste.

Ils remarquèrent tous l'ambiance beaucoup plus douce et légère qui régnait dans la salle commune. Peu a peu, la belle confiance et intimité qui liait leurs deux supérieurs avaient évoluées vers quelques choses de plus brusque, de plus froid, jusqu'à laisser une ambiance souvent lourde et tendue. Pourtant ce jour là, la douceur était revenue, ils en étaient heureux, supportant mal cette paissance. La journée passa lentement, sans problème.

Le lendemain, le matin même, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui lui fit peur mais auquel ne put que répondre. Juste un baiser pour la saluer. Un langoureux baiser dont l'unique tendresse pouvait englober toutes leurs étreintes réunit. Toute la journée, il ruminèrent cet étrange baiser. Comment avaient-ils pu passer de tant de froideur a quelque chose d'aussi doux. Alors qu'elle quittait la salle commune pour il ne savait quoi, il la rattrapa. Se trouver entre lui et le mur l'a mettait étrangement mal a l'aise. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, une jeune soldat passa près d'eux en les dévisageant. Le beau Colonel lui lança un regard glacial qui le fit reculer.

-Qu'est ce que tu regard ?

Le pauvre soldat se mis au garde a vous et bafouilla une excuse avant de partir a grand pas. Elle fut surprit de l'intonation de sa voix et de la manière dont il avait envoyé le gamin. Elle comprenait. Il y avait de quoi les dévisager avec surprise. Dans cette position, ont aurait vraiment dit deux amants. Que lui prenait-il? Lorsqu'elle alla le lui demander, il posa un doigts sur ses lèvres, les fesant tout deux frissonner. Il plongea son regard de jais envoutant dans le sien, ou elle pu déceler un imperceptible conflit intérieur. Il se pencha encore.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Dine avec moi ce soir.

-Que...

-Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais, viens diner avec moi, ce soir.

Incapable de dire un mot, elle resta a le regarder avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il lui souria avec ce sourire qui pouvait réveiller un volcan avant de venir caresser ces lèvres avec langueur. Il se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Toute la journée, elle fut assaillit par la douceur se sa voix lorsqu'il l'avait invité. Elle ne savait plus ou tout cela aller les mener. Elle ne pouvait accepter que la situation dégénère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'aller le voir a son bureau.

-Lieutenant?

-Colonel. Nous ne pouvons pas diner ensemble.

Elle parlait d'une voix basse, n'étant pas seuls dans la pièce, elle ne voulait pas que cela fasse le tour du QG. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil aux autres avant de lui demander.

-Ou est le problème Lieutenant?

-Cela n'a pas de sens, nous...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il s'était légèrement redressé pour venir caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Elle recula vivement, ayant peur qu'on ne les voit.

-Colo...

-Il pourrait bien y en avoir un mon chère Lieutenant.

Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts avant de lui murmurer.

-Je passe te prendre a 21h.

Ils restèrent a se dévisager intensément avant qu'elle ne se détourne pour regagner son bureau. Toute la journée, elle chercha une solution pour se dérober . Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela était une mauvaise idée d'accepter, c'était trop impersonnel, pourtant la simple image d'elle et lui en tête a une table isolée faisait naitre en elle de douces vagues de chaleur partant de son ventre. Lui, ne doutait pas une seule seconde du fait qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Cependant, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas reculer. Il savait que cela allait un peu trop loin. Ils devaient s'éloigner, réduire leurs contact, jusqu'à étouffer leur liaison avant qu'ils ne deviennent vraiment...

-Amants !

* * *

**Asuivre...**

**Voila^^ **

**Alors encore une fois, la début est un peu brusque mais bon^^**

**Review?**

**Nema.**


	2. Douceur

**Re^^**

**Voila un new chapitre^^**

**Hey ! Tu sais quoi, Jugement? Je savais que tu trouverais pas ça si brusque =D**

**All' let's enjoy x)**

**Nema.**

_

* * *

_

_-Amants !_

Les deux militaires sursautèrent alors que Breda se levait brutalement en criant.

-Calmos Breda c'est qu'une rumeur !

-Mais mais mais !

-Vous feriez mieux de vous mêler de vos affaires Lieutenant.

-Tu peux pas comprendre Fuery, t'es encore qu'un mioche.

-Vous exagérez Lieutenant !

-Revenant au fait qu'ils étaient ensemble !!!!

Complètement perdu, le beau brun se leva, suspicieux.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez bon sang??

-Colonel !

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard avant qu'Havoc, la cigarette au coin des lèvres ne prenne la parole.

-Il paraitrait que le Sous-Lieutenant Ross aurai une liaison avec le Sergent Broch.

-C'est pas juste une rumeur !

Surprise que de telle rumeur circule sur son amie, la jolie blonde se leva son tours.

-D'où tenez vous ces renseignements?

-Ouais d'où tu tient ça toi?

-Ont les a vu !! Ils dinaient ensemble !!

Mustang se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupira lourdement. Souvent, il se demandait se qu'il faisait avec des gugus pareils. Il posa avec un semblant de calme, ses paumes sur la table.

-Je vois vraiment pas le rapport.

-Mais Colonel ils...

-Le Lieutenant Hawkeye et moi-même dinons ce soir ensemble sans pour autant avoir une relation autre que professionnelle, n'est ce pas Lieut...

Il fut dans l'obligation de couper sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua le regard qu'elle dardait sur lui. Les mains posées sur la table, il s'était penché en avant et donc le reste de son corps avait suivit, ce qui laissait a la jeune femme une vue très agréable sur sa chute de reins. Il se reprit tant bien que mal, toussant pour reprendre contenance. Il remarqua alors les regards que ses hommes leur lançaient a elle et lui. Le beau Colonel fit claquer ses doigts, laissant échapper un peu de fumée.

-Ne vous imaginez pas des trucs OK ?!!?

Ils hochèrent tous frénétiquement la tête, les yeux fixés sur les doigts de leur supérieur. Le beau brun reçu un paquet de dossier sur le crane.

-Travaillez Colonel. Discuter n'est qu'une excuse pour vous.

Il soupira encore et toujours avant de regagner son bureau. Le reste de la journée allait être longue. Le soir même, lorsqu'il vint la chercher ce soir là, il avait parfaitement conscience que tout allait les pousse l'un vers l'autre. Il l'a mangea des yeux en l'a complimentant sur sa tenue avant de lui tendre galamment le bras, avec un sourire qui l'a rendait plus que délicieuse, elle accepta. Comme elle l'avait imaginée, ils eurent une table a l'écart. Alors qu'il parlaient normalement, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement non loin d'eux. Elle remarqua alors tout le reste de la Team Mustang encraquèe derrière un des paravents. Elle soupira imperceptiblement.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Ils nous ont suivit.

-Ils?

Il alla se retourner mais elle l'en empêcha, parlant plus bas qu'a l'ordinaire de peur qu'ils ne l'entende.

-Ne te retourne pas. Ignore-les.

-Quelle plaie.

Elle eut un petit rire qui déclencha en lui une vague de chaleur, voilant un peu plus son regard d'un éclat brulant. Elle alla répliquer lorsque le serveuse vint leur demander leur commande. La jolie jeune femme se pencha plus que convenue vers le beau brun, jouant de ses charmes alors qu'il ne voyait que sa belle partenaire.

-Que désirez vous?

Il pencha la tête sur le cote, dévisageant la jolie blonde qui se retenait de planter son flingue sur la tempe de cette mijaurée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi,, mais un insupportable sentiment de jalousie s'emparait d'elle. Il adora l'éclat de son regard a ce moment. La serveuse toussa comme pour les faire revenir a la réalité. Le beau brun lui répondit d'une voix chaude et conquérante sans détourner la yeux de ceux de Riza.

-Ce que je veux, n'est pas au menu.

La jolie militaire ne put retenir un éclat de rire alors que le serveuse écarquillait les yeux.

-Pardon?

Avec une voix passablement cassante, il lui déballa leur choix. Vexée, elle s'en alla en claquant des talons sur le sol. Riza la suivit du regard.

-Vous l'avez vexée Colonel. Elle était pourtant très jolie.

-Ah bon? Il faut croire que mon regard était... distré par autre chose.

Elle eut un sourire qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'il sentit son pied remonter le long de sa jambe. Il frissonna se qui ne fit que croitre son sourire. Il l'a laissa faire, la fixant les yeux dans les yeux avant de passer sa mains sous la nappe pour enserrer sa cheville et caresser sa jambe. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. Elle porta lentement le verre de vin a ses lèvres en le fixant avec provocation. Il adorait ça. Non loin d'eux la Team Mustang s'ennuyait ferme. Ils n'avaient rien perçut d'étrange, ils avaient juste découvert leur Lieutenant un peu moins a cheval sur les règles, un peu plus libérée. Ils décidèrent de rester encore un moment avant de partir. Riza, elle, s'amusait beaucoup. A chaque aliment, elle le croquait, mordillait avec le plus de provocation possible, se délectant du trouble qu'elle percevait dans les beaux yeux sombres de son supérieur. Ils passèrent ainsi leur soirée, se provoquant l'un l'autre, attisant un brasier brulant qu'ils semblaient gérer sans problème vu le l'extérieur... Fatigués et ennuyés, les autres baissèrent les bras et rentrèrent chez eux. Après avoir prit tout leur temps pour diner, les deux militaire quittèrent leur beau restaurant, s'engouffrant dans le nuit. Elle frissonna en sentant la brise. En tout bon gentleman, il lui posa son manteau sur les épaules. Elle lui sourit avec une douceur qui n'avait rien de provoquant. Il lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture avant de monter a son tours. Une fois dans l'habitacle, il se pencha vers elle, incapable de maitriser l'envie subite de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le laissa faire, passant ses mains autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, d'un baiser long tendre et terriblement doux contraste étrange avec la tension qui avait planée durant la soirée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient pleinement conscience de l'envie de l'autre. Les lèvres a quelques centimètres de sienne, il lui murmura:

-Tu prends un dernier verre ?

-Chez toi?

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle hocha le tête avant qu'il ne l'embrasse une seconde fois, toujours avec cette douce langueur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient chez lui. Avec stupeur, elle découvrit de vastes pièces claires, parfaitement en ordre. Elle étouffa une exclamation en voyant la vue. Surplombant une pente, on y voyait toute la ville. A cette heure, les lumières étincelaient dans la nuit. Il lui enleva son manteau, souriant de son expression béate.

-Tu aimes?

-C'est magnifique !

Elle posa sa main contre la baie vitrée, contemplant cette ville ou elle vivait mais qu'elle ne semblait pas reconnaître. Il apposa sa main sur la sienne, son torse se collant a son dos, alors qu'il regardait aussi cette vue qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps mais qui lui parut a cet instant beaucoup plus belle. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, elle sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui. Il se pencha vers elle, la collant a la paroi. Elle noua ses bras autour de lui, se pendant a son cou pour échanger un langoureux baiser. Sans se lâcher, ils quittèrent le salon pour gagner la chambre. Elle le déshabilla fébrilement alors qu'il faisait doucement glisser son robe le long de ses hanches. Ils laissèrent leurs vêtements en tas parterre avant de tomber sur le lit moelleux. Pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour comme deux amants normaux, perdu entre les draps, noyés dans un océan de chaleur parmi des murmures incompréhensibles et des gémissements. Lorsqu'ils furent près a atteindre le paradis, elle s'empara de ces lèvres, se refusant de lui montrer le bouleversement qu'elle subissait. Des larmes perlèrent de ces yeux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il resta un moment en elle, l'embrassant encore. Lorsqu'il prit conscience des ces larmes, il se nicha dans son cou pour masquer les siennes. Il fit mine de pas les avoir vu, car s'il s'y était attardé, elle serait partie. Et la seule chose qu'il voulait a l'instant s'était la garder contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle se lova contre lui en soupirant. Il l'a serra possessivement contre son torse, respirant pleinement le doux parfum sucrée de sa peau moite. Elle marmonna quelques chose avant de se lover un peu plus contre lui pour finalement s'endormir dans ces bras. Il caressa doucement ces jolies formes qui avaient tant attirées ses doigts avant d'à son tours sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**C'est encore dans la guimauve là 0_0" mais bon x) C'est que le debut ! Je vais pas les tuer dés le chapitre 2 x)**

**Et c'est plus doux aussi xD Pace que dans le premier chapitre, ils se comportaient pas vraiment comme un couple x)**

**Review?**

**Nema.**


	3. Rapprochement

**_Gnéééééé_ ça marcheeee !! J'ai posté mon chapiiiitre !!**

**Flooooo c'est magiquement magique !! C'est graaaaaaaaaaace à toi j'en suis sur 0.0**

**Je t'aiiiiiiime :D**

**Hum hum enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre quoi :)**

**Nema.**

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le nez, elle grogna se maudissant de ne pas avoir fermés les volets. Sa peau tomba sur une masse douce et soyeuse qu'elle repoussa sans ménagement en maudissant son imbécile de chien qui l'écoutait de moins en moins. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle s'étira avant de se lever. A cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas du tout chez elle. Elle était dans une chambre, immense, ou le blanc éclatant dominait. Bois blanc, moquette blanche, mur blanc. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose noir. Une masse de cheveux qui dépassait de la couette. A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement nue. Elle retint une exclamation et toute la soirée de la veille lui revint. Elle, lui, le restaurant, sa maison, la vue, ses lèvres, cette douceur... Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle soupira avant de se mettre en quête de la salle de bain. Elle la trouva du premier coup. Encore une fois, tout était blanc. Une blancheur éclatante qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle entra a petits pas. Elle alla prendre une douche lorsqu'elle remarqua la grande baignoire. Elle eut une exclamation d'admiration devant elle avant de s'empresser de faire couler l'eau. Un bain. Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-elle pas prit? Depuis qu'elle avait emménager a Central, elle avait du se contenter d'une douche. Finit les longues heures a se détendre dans l'eau chaude. Après quelques minutes, elle s'enfonça dans la baignoire avec délice en soupirant de bien être. Elle se laissa aller dedans pendant un long moment, oubliant ou elle était et tout le reste. Elle finit par prendre conscience qu'elle devait y être depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la maison. Elle s'enroulant dans un peignoir blanc en éponge qui sentait extrêmement bon. Elle quitta la salle de bain remplie de vapeur pour gagner la cuisine, vide. Du thé fumant sur la table. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix chaude et profonde du maitre des lieux déclara derrière elle.

-Je me demandais ou tu étais pas passée.

-Je t'ai empruntée ta salle de bain.

-Je vois ça.

Il l'enlaça par derrière pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Instinctivement, elle pencha la tête sur le cote.

-Tu as le luxe d'avoir une baignoire immense.

Il rigola.

-Tu l'as trouve immense?

Elle esquissa de la tête, alors qu'il riait de nouveau.

-Je l'a trouve bien trop étroite.

-Quoi?

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui alors qu'il avait son habituel petit sourire moqueur. Il l'attira a lui, alors qu'elle faisait la moue, pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

-Elle est tellement minuscule qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour nous deux.

Elle eut un rire qui ressembla plus a un ronronnement.

-Je viens de prendre un bain.

-Oui mais...

Il écarta les pans du peignoir de la belle jeune femme, prit une poignet de framboises et les écrasa sur sa peau avec un sourire taquin.

-Un accident est si vite arrivé.

-Colonel ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

Il se pencha vers elle.

-Vous avez raison Lieutenant.

Il posa ses lèvres a la base de son cou là ou il avait écrasé les fruits et du bout de la langue commença a lécher la trainée qu'avait laissé le jus du fruit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement en tentant faiblement de le repousser. Il finit par ce redresser, lui lança un regard coquin avant de la prendre par la main.

-Pourquoi brader de l'eau inutilement? N'as tu pas dit qu'elle était immense?

Elle le suivit sans protester, ayant malgré elle cédée a son petit jeu. Parfaitement consciente de son regard sur elle, elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau brulante. Il vint se coller a son dos, enlaçant sa taille. Il effleura sa nuque alors qu'elle jouait avec ses mains.

-Tu avais raison, elle n'est pas si petite.

Doucement, il lui savonna le dos qu'il caressa du plus tendre des touché, elle soupira de bien être sous ces mains expertes qui détendaient ses muscles. Elle se pencha en arrière, il se pencha en avant pour gouter ses lèvres. Elle se retourna, s'appuyant sur son torse pour prolonger leur baiser. Il lui aurait volontiers refait l'amour dans l'eau mais elle finit par s'éloigner avant de se mettre derrière lui. Elle enduisit ses mains de gel douche et les posa sur son dos, remarquant avec un pincement au cœur les longues traces qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle posa ses doigts fins dessus avec une extrême douceur. Elle le sentit se crisper lorsqu'elle passa sur la morsure qu'elle lui avait infligé a l'épaule. Ils se câlinèrent longtemps dans l'eau qui ne perdait pas sa chaleur grâce au beau brun jusqu'à ce que la jolie blonde ne pousse un crie en voyant l'heure. Il ne put la retenir qu'elle quittait déjà la salle de bain en courant. Il eut un petit sourire avant de prendre tout son temps pour sortir. Alors qu'elle hurlait qu'elle n'avait pas son uniforme, il prit le sien sans se presser. Une fois habillé, il l'attrapa par la taille, essayant d'oublier qu'elle était nue.

-Calme-toi. Je pars le premier, prend ton temps ici, passe chez toi pour te changer. Tu arrivera à l'heure que tu arrivera. Ne t'inquiète pas ton tortionnaire de supérieur ne t'en voudra pas.

Sans lui laisser dire un mot, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de partir en coup de vent. Elle resta immobile et complètement nue en plein milieu du salon. Elle dénicha une de ses ample chemise dont elle s'en revêtit. Il lui avait laissé le champ libre. Elle en profita pour flâner dans toutes les pièces, caressant du bout des doigts les surfaces des meubles blancs. Elle s'arrêta longuement sur une série de photos. Hughes et lui après la guerre, toute la Team Mustang, Hughes avec sa femme et leur fille. Sur la photo de groupe, comme toujours elle était auprès de lui. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être au sein d'une grande famille. Elle et lui, Fuery agenouillé devant elle avec son petit visage juvénile, faisant plus adolescent qu'adulte. Elle et lui... Elle effleura son visage, sentant encore son parfum sur elle. Elle admira une nouvelle fois la vue qu'offrait la salon avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle se refusait a penser a leur situation, toute cette douceur, elle chez lui. Elle ne gardait en tête que le sensation de bonheur qui avait envahie son cœur. De son cote le beau brun était affalé sur son bureau, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le rapport du blond qui avait comme toujours la cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres.

-Colonel?

-Ouais ouais continue.

Le fumeur soupira, mais continua tout de même a débiter le contenue de son rapport qu'il avait rédigé la matin même. Le beau brun était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Leur situation avait grandement évoluée, ce n'était plus un besoin qu'il satisfaisait avec elle comme avec une autre. La, maintenant alors qu'elle était peut être encore chez lui, elle lui manquait ! Il voulait la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser, ne faire qu'un avec elle, alors qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble ! Ce n'était plus un simple contact humain, elle réveillait en lui une envie profonde, un désir qui le dépassait. Voyant que son supérieur ne réagissait pas lorsqu'il commençait a raconter n'importe quoi, il retourna s'asseoir en sifflotant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jolie jeune femme entra calmement dans la pièce. Elle croisa le regard de son beau supérieur qui s'était aussitôt redressé , elle lui sourit imperceptiblement avant de gagner son bureau. Sous le regard amusé des ses coéquipiers, Havoc du faire son rapport a sa supérieur qui contrairement au beau brun, ne dormait pas. Elle lui passa un savon avant de venir déposer une pile de documents sur le bureau du Colonel. Elle en profita pour y poser les clés qu'il lui avait laissé, mais il retint son poignet.

-Garde-les.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-On ne sait jamais.

Surprise de cette réaction, elle les reprit devant le sourire de son supérieur. La matinée passa lentement dans la même ambiance qu'a l'ordinaire. Cependant lorsqu'ils allèrent déjeuner, le beau brun se fit attraper par son meilleur ami.

-Roy? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la?

-Je travaille figure toi.

-Non mais je veux dire...

Il chercha Riza des yeux.

-Viens la, il faut que je te parle en privé.

* * *

**A suivre.**

**_Gnééé_ c'est court MAIS c'est comme ça NA!**

**Review ?**

**Nema.**


	4. Stay with me

**Me revoilà :) **

**La fin des vacances et donc, mon retour sur le net xD oui oui je me fais pas chier désolée ^^'**

**MAIS un nouveau chapitre quand même :)**

**Angel of night :** Oui oui Roy est délicieux x) Oh tu ne parlais pas de lui ? 0.o héhé je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence :s je suis une grande flemmarde avec la volonté d'une algue xD alors je me laisse porter par le temps ^^'

**Gros bisous baveux à ma Flo d'amour :)**

**Nema. - Musique du moment : Lost in space d'Avantasia -**

* * *

-_Viens la, il faut que je te parle en privé._

Il attira son ami a l'écart, saluant toujours avec jovialité tout les militaires qu'il croisait avant de se tourner avec sérieux vers lui.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce matin je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi, j'pensais que t'étais malade et qu'elle venait te donner des papiers mais ...

Le beau militaire détourna la tête. Hugues comprit aussitôt.

-Me dit pas que...

-...

-Tu couche avec elle ??

Le jeune homme au regard de jais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son regard revenant inévitablement vers elle.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête !!

-Oh Maes arrête un peu !

Devant le regard que lui lançait son meilleur ami, il se figea.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Maes...

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as emmené chez toi, tu l'...

-Tu me gonfle !

Il se leva brusquement avant de regagner sa table sous le regard amusé du brun et interrogatif de ses hommes. La jolie blonde le dévisagea, étonnée du trouble qui animait son regard mais ne dit rien. Ils regagnèrent tous leur salle commune, alors que le beau brun ruminait les paroles de son ami. « Tu l'aime? » Éprouvait-il de l'amour pour elle? Pourquoi lui avait-il proposé de venir chez lui? Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé les clés ? Son regard se posa sur elle, n'ayant rien a faire, elle semblait perdue entre les pages d'un livre. Il l'a détailla longuement cherchant en elle quelque chose de déplaisant. Au bout d'une heure, il se résigna. Pas la peine de chercher, il ne lui en trouvait pas. Elle était belle, intelligente, avec un caractère bien trempé, elle semblait douée dans tout se qu'elle entreprenait. Il soupira. Pas besoin de chercher pour trouver une raison d'aimer cette femme qui semblait atteinte d'un syndrome rare : La perfection. Soudain une pensée lui vint. Combien d'homme avait déjà voulu la posséder? Combien avant lui avait caressé sa peau au touché de satin? Combien lui avait murmuré des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille? Brusquement, il réalisa que depuis qu'il n'avait jamais était voir ailleurs depuis la première fois ou cela était arrivé. Inconsciemment, il lui avait était fidèle? « Tu l'aime? »... Havoc, Breda et co, dévisageaient leur chef avec un drôle d'air. En effet le beau brun avait tantôt la tête dans les mains, tantôt il la faisait rouler sur ses épaules en soupirant, il semblait mener un véritable conflit intérieur.

-Euh... Colonel?

...

-Colonel?

...

-Colo...

-Quoi??!!

Ils sursautèrent tous devant cette brusque réponse. Énervé aussi bien par ses propres pensées que par les mines de ses subalternes, il se leva et traversa rapidement la salle.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Riza qui n'avait pas quitter des yeux son livre se demanda la raison de son attitude mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour aller le voir cependant ...

-Lieutenant?

-Oui?

-Vous... vous pourriez aller voir le Colonel?

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Lisaient-ils dans ses pensées?

-Pardon?

-C'est rare de le voir comme ça, non?

-Il est peut être malade?

La jeune femme soupira en se relevant.

-Très bien je m'en charge. N'en profitez pas pour oublier votre travail.

-Oui Lieutenant !

Elle quitta donc a son tours leur quartier sur les pas de son amant. Elle tourna 10 bonnes minutes avant de le trouver assis sur les marches devant le QG.

-Colonel?

Sans se retourner, il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Rien, absolument rien.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

Il laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule.

-Tu sais que ce geste peut être mal interprété ici?

-Je ferais semblant d'être souffrant.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

-Tu es brulant.

-C'est peut être du à ta présence.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

Bizarrement, il sentait qu'elle avait raison, il se sentait brusquement faible et nauséeux, il ferma les yeux, respirant son parfum.

-Je piquerais bien un petit somme.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est un ordre Colonel.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Vous profitez de ma faiblesse pour me donner des ordres Lieutenant?

-Je ne plaisante vraiment pas, rentre chez toi.

Elle lui glissa ses clés dans la main, il en les prit en hochant doucement la tête avant de la retenir par la bras.

-Si tu me promets de venir lorsque tu aura finit.

-Colo...

-S'il te plait?

Elle détourna la tête, incapable de résister a la douceur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux d'encre.

-D'accord.

Il se redressa lentement alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Essayez d'oublier les dossiers.

-Ça, c'est moins sur Colonel.

Il éclata de rire en pensant qu'elle en était bien capable. Il se détourna a son tours. Il ne put faire trois pas qu'il soldat se mettait a sa hauteur.

-Colonel Mustang ? Le Lieutenant Hawkeye m'a chargé de vous ramenez chez vous.

Le beau brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre.

-Elle ne changera jamais.

Une fois chez lui, il se laissa tombé sur son lit qu'elle avait fait, cherchant une trace de son passage avant de sombrer dans un demi sommeil proche de l'inconscience. Vers 19h, la jeune femme quitta la salle commune avec les autres, ne les écoutant qu'a demi, perdu dans ses pensées. Devait-elle aller le rejoindre? Il était beaucoup plus raisonnable de rentrer chez elle en prétextant la fatigue ou un oublie... Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas a oublier la douceur qui avait inondée ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait retenue pour lui faire promettre de venir. De plus, n'était-elle pas inquiète pour lui? Ne désirait-elle pas le rejoindre pour être une nouvelle fois avec lui ? Sans un mot, elle gagna sa voiture et prit a direction de la jolie maison blanche qui surplombait la ville. Elle respira un bon coup avant d'y entrer. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, pas de lumière. Inconsciemment, comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux sur le bout de doigts, tout en restant dans la pénombre, elle gagna la chambre, qu'elle trouva vide. Il y eut un bruit derrière elle puis deux bras musclés enlacèrent sa taille pour l'attirer vers un torse puissant.

* * *

**Oh ouiiiiiiiii Roy Roy Roy *0***

**Bon OK j'ai eu un coup de foudre avec Black Butler et Sebastian alors... je vous laisse Roy xD Adiiiios**

**Ou à bientot ;)**

**Nema.**


	5. Lost

_Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

**Nema – Musique du moment – _24_ de Jem**

**

* * *

**

_Il y eut un bruit derrière elle puis deux bras musclés enlacèrent sa taille pour l'attirer vers un torse puissant._

-Tu es venue...

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il avait le regard trouble et sortait visiblement de la salle de bain. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, il était brulant. Il tituba, elle le retint contre elle. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son lit ou elle le força a s'allonger. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il la retint par un pan de son uniforme.

-Restes avec moi...

Encore une fois cette douceur qui semblait venir s'insinuer jusque dans son cœur, elle ne pouvait résister a ce regard. Elle revint vers lui et déposa un tender baiser sur ces lèvres.

-Je reviens tout de suite, restes tranquille.

Elle alla chercher de l'eau froide ainsi qu'un serviette. Lorsqu'elle revint, il était sur le dos, les yeux fermés, la respiration difficile. Elle trempa sa main dans l'eau avant de venir lui caresser la joue. Il frissonna mais ne dit rien. Elle lui mit la serviette humide sur le front alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour la contempler. Même dans la pénombre, il arrivait a distinguer ses traits. Il était tellement étrange de voir pareil expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Lentement, il l'effleura alors que son regard embrasé une expression de pur tendresse.

-Tu dois...

-Tu es tellement belle...

Elle se figea devant une telle déclaration, alors qu'il continuait, poussé par la fièvre. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, sur ses paupières puis sur ses lèvres.

-Si parfaite...

Était-ce la ces pensées? Ou juste la fièvre qui le faisait délirer? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais le brun ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, sa main descendit le long des lignes de son cou avant de retomber mollement sur le lit. Elle plongea ses deux mains dans l'eau glacée avant de les apposer sur lui. Il semblait vraiment mal au point alors que le matin même il allait bien.

-Il faut faire tomber la fièvre.

-C'est toi qui provoque ma fièvre...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser. La simple ébauche d'un baiser qui la fit frissonner. Elle alla céder mais son contact brulant et moite lui rappela sa condition. Elle s'éloigna de lui.

-Tu dois te reposer, tu...

-Restes avec moi... S'il te plait...

-On dirait un vrai gamin.

Il tendit la main vers elle.

-Si cela peut te dissuader de partir... alors je me moque de passer pour un enfant.

Elle craqua pour lui a cet instant. Cette réplique n'allait pas avec son attitude habituelle mais cette fois ci, son cœur fondit en le voyant ainsi. Elle enleva sa veste avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux. Elle le veilla de longue heures durant lesquelles en lui caressa les cheveux, rafraichissant sa peau comme elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elle vit que sa température baissait, elle s'autorisa a sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crane, il grogna avant de se retourner, alors une forme tomba contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa belle amante endormie sur le coté. Il se redressa et se mit en face d'elle. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée. Il caressa sa joue, elle murmura dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. Il l'a contempla un long moment avant de se lever. Il alla prendre une douche, appréciant l'eau froide qui ruisselait sur sa peau chaude. Il se souvenait de la fièvre et de la douceur de sa maitresse. En sortant, il remarqua alors la hauteur du soleil, se doutant qu'il devait être tard. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit sonner.

-Roy ? Sa va ?

Le beau brun savait pertinemment qu'a défaut d'avoir pu envoyer la jolie blonde, ils avaient envoyer son meilleur ami pour savoir la cause de son absence.

-J'ai apprit que hier tu...

Mustang lui fit signe de baisser le volume.

-Elle est ici?

-Oui.

Le Lieutenant Colonel haussa les épaules avant de taper sur celle de son ami.

-T'es bien accroché mon vieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, on se refait pas.

-C'est arrivé comment?

-Comme ça.

-Et vous envisa...

-Elle n'est pas au courant.

-Quoi?

-Je ne...

-Tu lui a pas dit que tu l'... ?

-Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Si elle veux rester libre, je ne l'étoufferai pas.

-Mais c'est...

Le beau brun laissa son regard errer sur la ville, cherchant les mots qui convenaient le mieux.

-Tu vois Maes, se que je ressent en ce moment, c'est le sentiment le plus fort et le plus beau qui m'a jamais était donné de ressentir. Tu disais toi même que ton amour pour Gracia n'avait pas de mot approprier pour le décrire. Alors même si elle s'éloigne, même si elle me brise, je resterai ainsi, parce j'aime ce sentiment, parce que je l'aime et que pour cette raison je me plierai a toutes ces volontés.

Ébranlé par les paroles de son ami habituellement si frivole, il resta a le regard un instant, comprenant simplement qu'il avait devant lui un homme profondément amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il alla dire quelque chose mais le beau brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il lui fit signe de la main en se redirigeant vers la chambre.

-Dit leur qu'on a eut un problème durant une inspection et ...

-T'es sensé être malade !

-Ah ouais. Ben alors je suis toujours malade et elle s'occupe de moi ?

Son ami soupira et se détourna.

-Amusez vous bien !

Roy s'appuya contre l'arcade de la porte pour la regarder dormir. S'émerveillant de la douceur de son visage, de la pureté de ces traits. « Et si elle te détruit ? » « Alors ce sera pour moi la plus douce des destructions. » Alors s'était ça aimer ? Devenir dépendant de la personne, vouloir a tout moment être avec elle, contre elle ? Être jaloux a en perdre la raison ? Il avait toujours était libre, mais s'il devait être enchainé quelque part, il avait trouvé sa cage ou résider. Il aurait pu rester des heures a la contempler ainsi. Il ne s'en lassait pas et lui semblait qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle bougea dans son sommeil et il ne put résister a l'envie de venir plus prés. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut ce petit sourire qui le faisait ressembler a un ange. Elle se redressa brusquement en le dévisageant.

-Tu vas mieux?

-Il semblerait.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette idée, elle l'attira a elle en s'accrochant a son cou. Il tomba sur elle alors que leur lèvres se caressaient avidement comme si elles avaient été très longtemps séparées. Elle passa ses mains dans ces cheveux, se collant a lui avait une envie farouche. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation des le réveil mais elle avait envie de lui. Maintenant. Elle gémit contre ces lèvres lorsqu'il glissa une mains entre eux. Elle fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, caressant la peau brulante de son dos alors qu'il embrassait la peau lisse de son cou... Une nouvelle fois, ils firent l'amour comme deux amants normaux, gémissant des caresses de l'autre, murmurants de mots incompréhensibles. Il avait conscience que contenir son amour qui ne cessait de croitre allait devenir de moins en moins facile, mais il ferait tout pour ne pas la perdre. Pour l'a garder contre lui, dans ces bras. Même a étouffer ses sentiments qui le consumeraient de l'intérieur. Comme un reflet de ces pensées, son étreinte autour de ses épaules se resserra. Elle releva la tête vers lui, étonnée.

-Ça va ?

Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, refusant de lui répondre que tant qu'elle était la, tout irait bien. Elle parut satisfaite de cette réponse car elle se lova un peu plus contre lui. Il passa un main dans ses longs cheveux d'or en soupirant.

-Mais qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Vous êtes officiellement chargée de vous occuper de votre pauvre supérieur souffrant Lieutenant.

Elle éclata de rire avant de se pencher au dessus de lui.

-Il va donc falloir que le force a rester au lit ?

Il entortilla une des ses mèches autour de son doigts.

-Je peux être très... coopératif vous savez.

Elle se pencha encore d'avantage, leurs lèvres se touchant presque.

-Ah oui ?

Avec ce sourire qui faisait fondre la neige, il l'embrassa. En effet, ils passèrent la majeur partie de cette journée déjà bien entamé au lit. Ils refirent l'amour sous la douche et ils l'auraient surement refait dans la cuisine si Fuery n'avait pas daigné venir lui apporter « Un cadeau pour son rétablissement ». La jeune femme éclata de rire devant son l'air lorsqu'il revint avec une petite plante rouge en pot bizarrement rabougrie .Elle s'en empara lorsque le beau brun alla la mettre a la poubelle. Elle l'a posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-C'est une délicate attention de sa part Colonel.

-Il essaye de me dire quoi avec ça?

Une nouvelle fois, elle éclat de rire.

-Réfléchit voyons !

-Mon dieu... Il est ... de moi?

Cette fois ci, ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle se pliait en deux. Une nouvelle fois il fut envahit par son amour pour elle. Se l'avouer a lui avait était naturel, il en avait parlè librement a son ami et s'il n'avait pas peur de la perdre, il lui aurait tout dit, sans retenue. Il ne voulait pas penser a ça alors qu'elle était chez lui et qu'il pouvait savourer l'éclat de son rire, pourtant combien de temps resterait-elle avec lui? Il l'aimait du plus profond des amour mais qu'en était-il pour elle? Que se passera t-il lorsque lasse de ces étreintes, elle le laisserait seul. Lorsque tout les jours il devra supporter sa présence si proche et pourtant si lointaine ? Son regard du se voiler car elle le regarda avec une expression interrogative . Sans un mot il l'enlaça, ne voulant pas lui montrer l'ampleur de son trouble. Il y avait tant de mots qui voulaient franchir ces lèvres. Tant de chose qu'il aurait put lui avouer sans gêne... A défaut de pouvoir lui dire, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec la plus extrême des douceur. Elle fut désemparée face a cette attitude. Pouvait-il y avoir autant de tendresse, d'amour ? Dans un relation comme la leur ? Pouvait-il être si doux, si prévenant avec elle sans éprouver quelque chose ? Lorsque ces lèvres descendirent au creux de son cou, elle perdit de la fils de ces pensées, elle s'abandonna aux sensations qu'il faisait naitre en elle... Elle ne reprit conscience de la réalité que lorsqu'il prononça son nom , avec ferveur et presque adoration, il murmura son prénom, pour la première fois, il l'appela. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse alors que le plaisir qu'elle ressentait se décuplait. Cette sensation de bonheur intense lui fit peur. Elle noya ce sentiment en l'embrassant avec hargne...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle était déjà partit. Il sut a cette instant, que quelque chose venait de se briser. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. L'avait-il perdu... ? De son cote, la jeune femme avait préférée fuir plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer au petit matin. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas eut la force de repousser ses caresses... Elle était restée longtemps sous la douche, essayant d'enlever son odeur sur elle, essayant d'oublier son touché, sa présence. Finalement, n'arrivant pas a se changer les idées, revenant sans cesse sur la nature des sentiments du beau brun envers elle, elle fondit en larmes, elle l'inébranlable Lieutenant Hawkeye, s'était blottie contre son chien, en proie a un violent conflit intérieur. Elle ne savait comment réagir avec lui après son geste. Tout avait tellement changé... Tout aurait était si simple s'ils n'avaient pas été si loin, si ne se prenant pas au jeu, ils avaient continué leur petite routine... La douceur de leur étreintes lui revint. Elle frissonna en se remémorant ces caresses, ces baisers d'une douceur infinie. Quelque chose cliqueta dans sa veste, elle poussa une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit les clés tomber au sol. « -Garde-les. On ne sait jamais. » Quand les lui avaient-il redonnées? Elle l'ignorait, une seule chose était sur, elle venait de briser quelque chose... et elle souffrait atrocement.

_..._

* * *

_Rien à ajouter sauf ..._

_Review ?_

**Nema.**


End file.
